


Smell of You

by roguetwo



Series: A Shot on Crack [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, completely crack, it doesn't make any sense at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguetwo/pseuds/roguetwo
Summary: Levi forgets to return something that belongs to Hanji





	Smell of You

Just as Levi started to doze off in his chair, he heard a familiar knock on his door. He held his breath in the hopes that the person at the other side of the door would think that he is not in the room and leave. As he expected, the knock grew louder and more persistent than previously. 

“Go away, Shitty Glasses. I’m tired.” Levi exhaled, two fingers on his temple.

He knew she was trying to get under his skin when she refused to stop but instead changed her usual knocks to full on banging on his door. When he thrust open the door, he saw a smirking Hanji leaning against the doorframe. 

“I see you’re still not asleep. Constipation keep you up all night?” Hanji teased. She knew damn well she woke him up.

“What do you want?” he droned.

She pushed herself from the doorframe and clasped her hands behind her back.

“I lost my jacket.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “How is that my problem?” 

“I have a meeting with someone important tomorrow.” she tapped her foot. “I need it.”

“Are you implying that I stole it?” He retorted, an outline of a vein visible on his forehead.

“No. I need your skills.” She said without missing a beat. “Your cleaning skills.”

“Go to hell.” He slammed the door to her face, or so he thought he slammed it to her face because when she yelped, he noticed that that her three fingers were caught between the door. Thank goodness the door didn’t close completely but he can imagine the pain from the impact.

“Oww. It hurts.” she mewled as she pulled her hand closer to her.

“Shit.” 

Levi grabbed her hand to take a closer look. Her knuckles were red and she was at the verge of crying. Since they were acquainted, Levi have only seen Hanji cry when it involves titans or dead comrades. Mostly titans, but the point is, she would never cry for something trivial - like pain.

“We need to put ice over it.” he suggested as he clasped her hand, trying to ease the pain.

Hanji pulled her hand back.

“No thanks. I can manage it.” she lamented, almost sulking. “Go back to brooding in the dark.”

Levi was not used to this feeling, but he felt guilty for what happened earlier. When Hanji turned around to go back to her room, which was across his own room, he grabbed her shoulder. 

“I’ll help you find your stinky jacket.” Levi surrendered himself to his unlucky fate.

He strutted ahead and entered the chaos that is Hanji’s room. Books strewn everywhere on the floor, used clothes left haphazardly around the hamper and why is the mattress leaning against the wall?

“What the f*ck?”

“I started the search but I still can't find it anywhere.” Hanji whined.

“You call this searching?!” Levi glowered. “This hellhole looks like titans came in this room and decided to take a crap together.”

“Look, you made it very clear that you don't want to help me.” she raised her wounded hand to make her point. “And titans don't have a digestive system. They can't defecate.” 

“Tch. Smartass.” 

“I'll figure out something else. Just go.” Hanji gave him a dismissal wave.

“What's with the jacket?” He refused to leave. “Don't you usually use Moblit’s jacket when you lose yours?”

“I'm not looking for the military jacket, no” Hanji shook her head. “I'm meeting with an old friend. A military jacket is too much.”

Levi stared at her because he just remembered something. It's her off day tomorrow, that's why she doesn't need her military jacket. Which meant she was looking for her casual black jacket. And then it hit him.

He frantically left her quarters, leaving behind a very confused Hanji. When he came back, Hanji was squatting on the floor, sifting through her clothes. Without any explanation, he threw the black jacket on her head and left.

“What the he…” Hanji jolted upright when she realized what's in her hands. “Why do you have my jacket?! Hey, Clean Freak! Explain yourself!”

She chased after him into his room when he avoided her questions.

“Do you know how long I've been looking for this?” she sniffed it to check if Levi messed with it. “And why… why does it have your smell?”

“It's your fault.” he pointed at her. His index finger was inches from her nose. “YOU left it here.”

“Then… just give it back to me.” She retorted. “And it still doesn't explain why this reeks of you.”

Levi aggressively run his fingers through his hair in distress. 

“Fine.” he grunted. “I may have used your jacket a few times. Not because I wanted to, okay? It’s cold outside.”

Hanji tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, demanding for more explanations.

“I spilled tea on my jacket. F*cking Oluo bumped my elbow while i was taking a sip.”

“And you used my  _ -stinky jacket-  _ to go outside?” she grinned. “I am flattered.”

“Tch.” he looked away and mumbled, “It’s not that bad.”

“What?”

“Forget about it.” he noticed that her knuckles were redder than before so he grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards her own quarters. “Let’s find a first aid kit in that titan shit hole.”

“But titans don’t…”

“I swear, Four Eyes, if you finish that sentence...”


End file.
